


Mother Will Keep You Safe

by Jane0Doe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Talia al Ghul, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Talia al Ghul, Sad Jason Todd, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone to hold you tight.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 231





	Mother Will Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kal_No_Comfort_Only_Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_No_Comfort_Only_Angst/gifts).



The first thing he became aware of as he began to surface from the recesses of sleep was that he was purring.

That in itself shouldn’t have been surprising seeing as it was a natural response within omega’s when they were happy, but… but it had been  _ so long _ since he’d felt safe and comforted enough to indulge in such instincts.

The next thing he was aware of was the Warmth, not just the warmth that surrounded him on all sides, but the Warmth that blossomed in his chest and whispered of safety and security and love.

How long had it been since he felt this safe? How long? Long enough that he’d almost forgotten what it was like not to live with the ache for comfort and need that throbbed in his chest most nights. 

The last time he’d felt like this was when he still had someone to share his nest with. 

The last thing he became aware of was the calloused yet somehow smooth hand that softled petted his head as it brushed through his hair. The gesture was one of comfort and love but most of all it was a claim. Someone telling him that he was theirs to  protect and  _ care for _ .

But, Jason didn’t have anyone like that anymore. His team was gone, dead and dead and dead and  _ missing _ . The Bats had made it clear that they didn’t want him so who was holding who was-

_ Shit. _

He shouldn’t just be sitting here. 

He needed to move.

Before they-

It was- he should-

“Hush Habibi, calm yourself. You are safe. No harm will come to you whilst I am here.”

_ Oh _ . It was T.

T was here.

How could he forget about her?

Maybe he could just let himself rest for once. Just for a bit. 

After all if Talia was here then no one; whether they’re an alpha, beta or even a Bat; would make it near him. 

“Okay.” he slurred through sleep heavy lips. “love you Ma’.”

With that he burrowed back into the blankets and her lap, head tucked against her chest.

He barely felt her stiffen slightly in response to his reply, the deepest of sleeps already reasserting its hold on him. He did however feel the pleased rumble that she let out as she gathered him closer to her.

Yeah. he thought distantly as his consciousness faded away. He was safe with his Ma here to protect him. There was nothing to worry about.

Everything else could just wait.

He’d deal with it tomorrow with his Ma by his side.


End file.
